


Early b-day present

by NickFuryTheTractorDestroyer



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Drag Queens, M/M, Other, Sniper is fan of Courtney Act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickFuryTheTractorDestroyer/pseuds/NickFuryTheTractorDestroyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snipes goes to the club and have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early b-day present

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but english is not my first language and this fic is not my best work. It's just something that popped up in my head in the middle of sleepless night, right? But I love Courtney and I believe Snipes loves her too. I bet he has a poster with her in his van.  
> Beta was done by my friend, check her tumblr http://flyingollie.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy this piece of crap!

It wasn't place Mick would casually visit, but his friend Dell insisted. So now he is sitting in some kind of LGBT club. Tonight is "drag queen night". Obviously he knew what "drag" is. Australian drag queen named Courtney Act was world famous. Mick found her really sweet. And sexy. That's what he has been into. Cute but little fierce drag queens. Dell disappeared some time ago with well-built man called Jane and Mick wasn't thinking they'll be back soon. He could enjoy his show.

And the show was brilliant. Right now on the stage is rather petite queen. She has wavy blonde hair and big blue eyes. She looks like a doll but it was something in her eyes that let people know she has been so alive she couldn't be more. She was lipsinging "Like a virgin" by Madonna even if she didn't look like Madonna at all. Mick swallowed saliva loudly. Bloody hell, she is hot. And now this hot chick is looking at him! And she gave him a wink! Mick took another shot. He wished he could talk to her but she probably doesn't talk with old loosers like him. Then he heard the voice above his head. "Is this seat taken?" His goddess was standing behind him with a smile of an angel but with devil in her eyes. "Nay! Wanna' drink? One fancy drink for this sweet lady!" he shouted to bartender and watched her sitting next to him. She pulled up her stockings with flirty smile. "You liked my performance?" she asked and nod politely to bartender who brought her drink. She took a sip and moved closer to Mick. "Well, yeah, you were great." said Australian and looked away kinda embarrassed. She was so much sexier than he expected. "Maybe you want to perform, too?" she asked softly and Mick looked at her boobs. He didn't know how is it made, but dude, they were magnificent. She noticed his look and giggled. "I want to feel your fat cock between my thighs." she said and took another sip of her drink. "W-what?!" sniper looked at her shocked. He wasn't young but he could bet he wasn't THAT old either and he didn't have problems with his ears. But it couldn't be happening. She giggled again and leaned over the table. "I want to feel your freakin' massive cock in me." she whispered directly in sniper's ear. Mick felt like paralyzed. Except his "fat cock" which has stood up like a saluting Soldier. Oh my, she looks like it's not kind of cruel joke and she really wants it. "Do you have a place where we can... ugh, have some time alone?" he mumbled. "Sure, backstage." she replied and took little blue umbrella of her drink. Than she smiled innocently to Mick. "So, I guess you're going now with me?" Australian moaned quietly when he felt her hand on his crotch. "I want you right now, darlin'. I'm little bit slutty but giving you a blowjob under this table, even if it's hella exciting, may not be the best idea. Come with me." she suddenly stood up and walked away. Sniper desperately rushed behind her. Man, he wasn't that horny in a while. His body was like... filled with electricity.

Has reached the backstage doors and walked in. It was really dark here, only little Christmas lights lit at the ceiling. "Here, my boy." The voice was coming from the left. He followed it along with sweet but spicy smell of a perfume. She was sitting on a table, panting and ready. It was quick. She was so sweet when she begged for more. Mick knew he definitely wasn't her first lover but he almost felt like. When he cummed in her ass she screamed with ecstasy. "Mick, man, that was your best." Australian heard this voice so different from that scream from a few minutes ago. He knew that voice very well. Too well. "Scout?" "Yup, man. THAT was freaking unbelievable!" he hugged Mick and kissed him in a cheek. "But... since when you're into drag?" Mick asked still shocked. "If you're going to fuck me like this more often I can do this shit like every freakin' day, man. That was so hot, honey." Saying last sentence Scout sounded like a woman again. "It's your early b-day present, 'kay? You said you like this kind of stuff... And fuck me! I'm so hot I'd bang myself, aimright?!" Mick grinned and kissed the boy. "I'm truly impressed. That was the best bloody present in my life. Well, maybe except my riffle. But when you got so good at putting makeup?" Scout laughed. "Y'know, Spy helped me with all this disguise. You should thank him later. Maybe we can go thank him together..." murmured boy slipping his hand again in Mick's pants. He was still in a dress, still horny and first time in his life he would do the other things with his mouth than talking. That was the best idea he had ever had.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this a bit.


End file.
